


Moving In

by kooktothev



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I love kaisoo so much, M/M, this is really short but I couldn't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooktothev/pseuds/kooktothev
Summary: Jongin finally moves in with Kyungsoo and cute things happen.





	Moving In

"Hyung?!" Jongin called out loudly from their room. "Kyungsoo Hyung?!"  
  
"What?" Kyungsoo replied loudly from the kitchen as he made his way to their room.  
  
"Why are your clothes in my closet?" Jongin asked, confused as he spotted some adorable, collared shirts and loose, blue jeans that could only be that of his boyfriend's.  
  
-  
  
It had been a couple days since Jongin and Kyungsoo had moved in together. They thought it was about time, since they would always find each other sleeping over at the other's place anyway. It seemed to be working out quite well with Kyungsoo doing all the cooking and laundry, while Jongin managed the bills by being a dance teacher at a nearby studio.  
  
-  
  
"Uh.." Kyungsoo said at he appeared at the doorway in his apron, taking in the sight his boyfriend only in his towel. Kyungsoo's cheeks tinted a shade of pink.  
  
"I must have put them in the wrong closet.." Kyungsoo said, almost shyly as he came and stood next to Jongin to inspect the said closet.  
  
Jongin smiled. Kyungsoo was just too cute for his own good. He moved behind him and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's waist. "Hyung.." Jongin whispered in Kyungsoo's ear. Kyungsoo's breath hitched. "Hmm..?"  
  
"You look really cute in that apron." Jongin said and kissed his neck. Kyungsoo turned another shade of pink and smiled. He laid his arms over Jongin's bare arms and realized Jongin was still half naked. He quickly took Jongin's arms off of his waist and said, "Go put some clothes on!" while scurrying out of the room with his hands on his cheeks.  
  
Jongin just laughed at his adorable behavior and walked over to Kyungsoo's closet, finding his clothes nicely laid out inside. As he put on his white v-neck and some black jeans, he heard Kyungsoo's voice call him from the kitchen.  
  
"Jongin-ah! Come quickly! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Jongin smiled. "Coming!" he replied loudly.  
  
-  
  
Having Kyungsoo around gave Jongin the best feeling in the world and he wouldn't want to change that for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this fluffy little drabble! :3


End file.
